En rouge et bleu
by Adouka
Summary: Cela le préoccupait beaucoup trop. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. Pourquoi lui? Rosgrim, comment te dire..? Yaoi Brigrim (SuperBrioche/Rosgrim)


_Yo bande de saumons trisomiques!_

_Oui aujourd'hui je vous insulte à la Antoine Daniel car je trouvais que "Salut mes loulous!" ne m'allait pas vraiment. Donc je vous insulterais dorénavant._

_C'est mon premier Brigrim et je me suis bien amusée à le faire. J'ai découvert ce ship récemment grâce à Ambre (que je keur) et j'espère bien vous le faire partager! _

_Bien sûr, si la fiction dérange Brioche ou Rosgrim (encore faudrait-il qu'ils tombent dessus; et si c'est le cas, j'vous nem les mecs), je pourrais la supprimer à leur demande._

_Bref, ENJOY_

* * *

Quelle calme journée... Trop calme au goût de Grégoire, qui s'ennuyait fortement. Le nez collé à la fenêtre, le jeune adulte soupira mollement. Rien à faire, sa flemme était incurable. Flemme de tourner un seul épisode de quelconque série. Flemme d'ouvrir son Twitter ou son Facebook. Flemme de passer du temps dehors. Flemme de se lever de sa chaise pour se préparer un bol de chocapics. Les yeux dans le vague, il sursauta quand Mickaël, son colocataire, entra dans sa chambre.

"Hey, ça va?" Demanda le nouveau venu d'un ton qui sembla inquiet

"Oui oui." Soupira à nouveau Brioche, détournant le regard.

Rosgrim haussa un sourcil et s'approcha de son ami. Il se planta devant lui et s'accroupit, de sorte à contempler le visage du plus jeune, qui avait les yeux baissés vers le parquet.

"Tu ne sais pas mentir. Raconte-moi." Fit Mickaël avec un sourire rassurant.

La mine du chocovore s'assombrit encore. Ses yeux bleus s'embrumèrent et son regard fut soudainement fuyant. Le sourire de Mickaël disparut.

"Heu... C'est grave?" Questionna Rosgrim.

"J-je sais pas... Je sais pas comment..." Bégaya Grégoire.

Il prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer et fixa enfin son interlocuteur.

"En fait... Depuis que je te connais... Ben, tu es sympa, drôle... Enfin.. Je crois qu'il y a plus..." Bafouilla-t-il.

Il s'arrêta, les joues rosies par la gêne et la crainte. La crainte de se faire rejeter. Son regard déclina encore vers sa fenêtre. Il n'osait plus le regarder.

"Et puis... Je me sens vraiment à l'aise avec toi. Je crois que..."

Sa voix se brisa encore, brisée par cette peur qui, telle une épée de Damoclès, risquait de l'achever brusquement.

"Je crois que je t'aime, Micka..."

Le concerné, les yeux écarquillés, resta un instant immobile. Quand il se reprit enfin, son chaleureux sourire était revenu.

"Et ça fait longtemps?" Demanda le barbu.

"Quoi?" Laissa échapper Brioche, étonné.

"Ça fait combien de temps que tu m'aime?" Répéta Rosgrim.

Le cerveau de Grégoire carburait à toute allure. Aucune réponse négative. A quoi pensait Mickaël? L'aimait-il aussi? Ou jouait-il avec lui?

"Je crois que ça va faire trois semaines que je m'en suis rendu compte..." Avoua le plus jeune.

Rosgrim retint un petit rire. Il se leva, se pencha vers Brioche et posa calmement une main sur sa cuisse. Le jeune homme sursauta encore à ce contact. Son coeur s'affolait beaucoup trop. Son colocataire approcha son visage du sien, réduisant petit à petit l'espace entre leurs bouches. Mais Mickaël ne fit que frôler sa joue du bout de son nez et murmura au creux de son oreille:

"Moi ça fait deux mois..."

Il recula pour observer l'effet de sa phrase. Son ami (et maintenant amant, on peut le dire bordel) était bouche bée et le contemplait d'un regard vide de pensées. Alors, voyant que le chocovore ne bougera pas, il prit les devants. Doucement, il se rapprocha à nouveau du visage de Grégoire, et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Fermant les yeux, profitant au maximum, Rosgrim caressa de sa main libre les doux cheveux de son amour. Mais que pense Brioche, vous demanderez-vous? Et bien, quelque chose comme cela: KELSLJZIOANDBFYTLRMLKJXWCV (#RoulageDeTêteSurClavierEnDoMineur). Il était impossible pour lui de réfléchir, de réagir, d'émettre une simple pulsion neuronale. Il se laissa simplement faire, en fermant les yeux lui aussi. Le baiser s'approfondit jusqu'à ce que leurs deux langues s'entremêlent dans une valse effrénée. Le moment dura quelques dizaines de minutes, mais il semblait aux deux amoureux qu'il ne vécu que quelques secondes. Une fois leurs bouches séparées, ils se contemplèrent avec passion. Tous deux en voulaient plus, et tout de suite. Les sens en éveil, Grégoire se jeta sur lui et l'entraîna sauvagement vers son lit. Allongé sur le dos, Mickaël attrapa la nuque de son partenaire et recommença à l'embrasser. Rapidement, Brioche retira son T-shirt, vite imité par son amour, et leurs vêtements furent jetés dans un coin de la chambre. Leurs habits de leurs couleurs favorites étaient comme, eux aussi, enlacés l'un contre l'autre. Le bleu et le rouge se marient si bien...

* * *

_Voilou, c'est tout!_

_J'espère que ça vous a plus, épi si non, laissez une pitite review, ça fait zizir et ça m'aide à m'améliorer!_

_Bref, je vais vous laisser. Des bisous, des nougats et keur sur vos têtes!_

_Bye._


End file.
